Aiko
}} Physical description Aiko is slender with curved sides and fairly large breasts. She has gray eyes that match the color of her hair, which extends to her shoulders. Her hair also consists of a white hairclip. In her usual outfit, she wears a loose, black neck tie with a green jacket and a white shirt. She wears glasses of a circular frame, wears white shorts, and wears red high heels. Personality "Aiko is a university professor but doesn't much care for the position. She is apathetic towards and detached from academia and often feels overwhelmed and under qualified. She's uncertain of what she really wants to do with her life and is really just coasting through her days; often miserable or borderline depressed. Despite this, she’s a very humorous person and uses jokes and laughter as a means to temporarily escape or mask her general misery."- Game Description History "Aiko went to College for 6 years and is now a substitute teacher who found herself in a long term teaching gig at the local college because of the absence of one of the school’s prominent math and science professors. It’s a responsibility she reluctantly accepts as living up to the legacy of her predecessor proves difficult. She often has Tiffany and Audrey in her classes. Despite her knowledge of odds and statistics, Aiko has developed a gambling addiction and can be found at the casino almost every night."-Original Backstory Relationships Tiffany Tiffany and Aiko have a normal student-teacher relationship. Aiko might consider Tiffany as her favorite student in her class. Tiffany loves her school and enjoys learning from Aiko in her class sessions. She checks up on her grades with Aiko, whom lazily responds by saying she needs to think about it. Beli Aiko and Beli have a good friendship with each other. Beli tries to invite Aiko to go to the beach and relax but Aiko would just try to be alone for a while to think of what to do with her life. Beli respects Aiko's decisions and behavior and has no arguments about it. Jessie Jessie and Aiko have a somewhat rare relationship. Aiko has no idea that Jessie is Tiffany's mother. During the weekends, Aiko would sometimes go to nightclubs with Jessie and Lola to drink and party all night long (seen in the Digital Art Collection). Trivia * Aiko one of three characters to wear a tie. Others are Tiffany and Audrey. * Aiko is one of two characters to wear glasses. One other is Nikki. ** Interestingly, they also have similar unlockable outfits (Gold Chateau for Aiko and Yuppie for Nikki), but they have desired traits of which seem to be inverted (Sexuality x Talent for Aiko, and Talent x Sexuality for Nikki). * Aiko is one of three characters to have a cup size of D. Two others are Beli, and Lola * Aiko is one of three characters who have Sexuality as their most desired trait. Two others are Jessie, and Venus. * Aiko is one of seven characters whose main hairstyle extends no further than their shoulders. Six others are Celeste, Jessie, Kyu, Lola, Momo, and Nikki. * Aiko likes to get choked. * Aiko is one of three characters who have black hair. Two others are Beli, and Kyanna. * Aiko is one of two characters that have gray as their eye color. The other one is Lola. * Aiko will appear in the upcoming game "HunieCam Studio", another game deveoped by HuniePot. ** She is one of seven characters to make an appearance in this; the other six being Kyanna, Jessie, Lola, Beli, Audrey and Nikki. * Out of all the girls in the game, Aiko has the highest college degree. Category:Characters Category:Huniepop Category:HunieCam Studio